Zadania (Daggerfall)
Zadania w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall zostały posortowane według gildii, których zadania te dotyczą. Istnieje dwieście dwadzieścia siedem odrębnych zadań w oryginalnej grze. Zadania Wampirów posiadają nienazwane pliki zadania i dlatego nie mogą zostać przydzielone graczowi, chyba, że pliki zadania posiadają odpowiednie nazwy. CompUSA Special Patch dodaje szesnaście nowych zadań do wykonania. Wątek główny Wszystkie części solucji wątku głównego gry. * Privateer's Hold: Przejdź przez Privateer's Hold, zabij potwory i innych nieprzyjaznych mieszkańców, aż dotrzesz do wyjścia. * Lady Brisienna: Dostarcz list od Lady Brisienny do Cesarskiego Agenta i skontaktuj się z nią w tawernie. * Morgiah's Wedding: Księżniczka Wayrest chce przejąć władzę. * Lich's Soul: Król Robaków chce, abyś zabił trochę nieumarłych. * Missing Prince: Lhotun chce odnaleźć swojego zaginionego brata. * Wayrest Painting: Królowa Akorithi żąda jakiegoś obrazu. * Stronghold of the Blades: Pułapka została zastawiona na Ostrza. * Freeing Medora: Uwolnij kochanka Lysandusa z jego wieży. * Dust of Restful Death: Znajdź trochę prochu do wypędzenia ducha Lysandusa. * Lysandus' Revelation: Czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto przywołał ducha Lysandusa. * Lysandus' Revenge: Wytrop zdrajcę Cesarstwa. * The Werebeast: Zabij zwierzołaka dla Cyndassy. * The Emperor's Courier: Znajdź kuriera Cesarza i dowiedz się co się stało z listem. * Orcish Treaty: Dostarcz List Cesarza do Mynisery. * Who Gets the Totem: Rozpocznij licytację. * Journey to Aetherius: Znajdź Serca dla jednego szczęśliwego lidera. Zadania poboczne * Tutorial: Wprowadzenie do Privateer's Hold i gry Daggerfall. * Concern for Nulfaga: Królowa Aubk-i jest zaniepokojona Nulfagą. * Mynisera's Letters: Przemycone listy z Daggerfall. * Blackmailing Prince Helseth: Książę Helseth chce, abyś dostarczył specjalny list. * Elysana's Robe: Elysana wnosi swoje umiejętności do zamachu na konkurenta. * Barenziah's Book: Królowa Barenziah chce swoją biografię. * Mantella Revealed * Elysana's Betrayal: Złośliwa pułapka zastawiona na Ciebie. Zadania uruchomione w tle Zadania uruchomione w tle używane do kontrolowania różnych zdarzeń dotyczących głównego wątku. * Akorithi's Minions: Poprowadź ludzi Akorithi podczas zadania z totemem. * Eadwyre's Minions: Poprowadź ludzi Eadwyre'a podczas zadania z totemem. * Gortwog's Minions: Poprowadź orki Gortwoga podczas zadania z totemem. * King of Worms' Minions: Poprowadź sługi Króla Robaków podczas zadania z totemem. * Underking's Minions: Poprowadź sługi Underkinga podczas zadania z totemem. * Fame Given by the King of Worms: Otrzymasz sławę Króla Robaków, kiedy dostarczysz mu totem. * Reputation with Queen Aubk-i: Otrzymasz reputację od Królowej Aubk-i. * Curse of Daggerfall: Poprowadź widmową armię Lysandusa dopóki jego duch spocznie w pokoju. * Szkielet wątku głównego: Szkielet Wątku Głównego Daggerfalla. Gildia Magów Wszystkie zadania dla Gildii Magów. * Missing Book: Odzyskaj zaginione książki Gildii Magów. * Grab an Ingredient: Weź składnik z lokalnego lochu. * The Loose Pet Imp: Pupil ucznia - imp zgubił się. * An Ancient Scroll: Pobliski loch posiada zwój, który pożąda Gildia Magów. * Retrieve an Ingredient: Zabierz składnik z pobliskiego lochu. * Mummy Wrappings: W pobliżu mumii jest trochę za dużo szmat. * Cast the Sleep Spell: Pomóż szlachcicowi się przespać. * Research Notes: Zabierz notatki badań dla Gildii Magów. * Open a Chest: Kupiec potrzebuje magicznie otwartej skrzyni. * Azimuthal Vectors: Pomóż maga z jego badaniami. * Atronach Hunting: Atronach uciekł z Gildii Magów. * Guard the Guild: Złodzieje próbują ukraść magiczny przedmiot z Gildii Magów. * Former Student Part I: Wytrop byłego ucznia praktykującego zakazaną magię lub pomóż mu w jego badaniach. ** Former Student Part II: Pomóż magowi renegatowi odnaleźć pudełko w Direnni Tower. ** Former Student Part III: Pomóż magowi renegatowi w jego staraniach, aby odnaleźć zaginiony magiczny przedmiot. * Protect an Honored Mage: Ochroń honorowego maga. * A Dangerous Wizard: Potężny czarodziej zagraża całemu Tamriel. * Oracle: Szlachcic przepowiada śmierć. * Rogue Imp: Zabij impa, który zdenerwował niektórych szlachciców. * Banish Daedra: Nadszedł czas, aby pozbyć się Daedr. Gildia Wojowników Wszystkie zadania dla Gildii Wojowników. * Hunt for a Giant Scorpion: Zabij gigantycznego skorpiona w budynku, w mieście. * Hunt for a Giant Spider: Zabij gigantycznego pająka w pobliskim budynku. * Hunt for Barbarians: Zajmij się barbarzyńcami, którzy biegają w budynku, w mieście. * A Rat Infestation: Oczyść pobliską budowlę z olbrzymich szczurów. * Hunt for a Lycanthrope: Zabij likantropa w pobliskim lochu. * Wild Animal: Bestia znalazła się w dziwnym miejscu. * Unwanted Houseguest: Dzikie zwierzę znalazło się w rezydencji, w pobliskim mieście. * Hunt for Giant Rodents: Dom został opanowany przez gryzonie. * Giant Killing: Zabij olbrzyma. * Runaway Pet: Odnajdź dla szlachcica zbiegłego tygrysa szablozębnego. * Lord K'avar Quest Part I: Masz za zadanie chronić szpiega dla Sentinelu. ** Lord K'avar Quest Part II: Uwolnij Lorda K'avar z podziemi Pałacu Sentinel przed jego zaplanowaną egzekucją. ** Lord K'avar Quest Part III: Przechwyć lub zabij Lorda K'avar w imieniu królowej Akorithi w jego kryjówce w Castle Wayrest. * Hunt for Harpies: Zabij stado harpii w pobliskim lochu. * Pack of Giants: Zabij kilku gigantów w pobliskim lochu. * Standard Protection: Zabij zabójców i pomścij zmarłego. * Hunt for a Daedroth: Nikt nie lubi biednego Daedrotha. * Fighters Lich: Zabij lisza dla niskich płac. * Domestic Squabble: Kobieta jest teraz żoną jednego z martwych! * Hunt for a Spriggan: Zajmij się sprigganem, która zaatakowała kilku drwali. * Hunt for a Gargoyle: Zabij gargulca w pobliskim lochu. * Hunt for an Atronach: Zabij atronacha w pobliskim lochu. Gildia Złodziei Wszystkie zadania dla Gildii Złodziei. * The Qualifying Examination: Egzamin kwalifikacyjny dla Gildii Złodziei. * A Hot Stone: Podnieś skradziony przedmiot od członka gildii w lokalnym mieście. * Antique Ivory: Ukradnij trochę antycznych kości słoniowych z rezydencji w mieście. * Drugs Delivery: Dostarcz paczkę zawierającą narkotyki w lokalnym mieście. * Arms Supply: Dostarcz broń członkowi gildii w lokalnym mieście. * A Stolen Gem: Podnieś skradziony klejnot od członka gildii w lokalnym mieście. * A Temple Visit: Ukradnij religijny przedmiot z regionalnej świątyni. * Valuable Artwork: Ukradnij obraz z rezydencji w lokalnym mieście. * The Jewel Heist: Ukradnij trochę biżuterii z rezydencji w lokalnym mieście. * The Noble's Jewelry: Ukradnij trochę biżuterii z pałacu. * A Prized Item: Ukradnij magiczny przedmiot z rezydencji w lokalnym mieście. * Valuable Pages: Ukradnij cenną książkę z budynku w lokalnym mieście. * A Prized Herb: Ukradnij specjalne zioło z rezydencji w lokalnym mieście. * The Rich Merchant: Strząśnij bogatego kupca do wysyłki jego rzeczy. * A Treasured Potion: Ukradnij specjalny eliksiru ze sklepu alchemika w lokalnym mieście. Mroczne Bractwo Wszystkie zadania dla Mrocznego Bractwa. * The Acceptance Test: Test Odbioru dla Mrocznego Bractwa. * A Renegade Member: Egzekwuj byłego członka Mrocznego Bractwa. * No Escape: Egzekwuj byłego członka, który próbował uciec z zemsty Bractwa. * Disagreeable Competition: Egzekwuj zabójcę wolnego strzelca i jego pracodawcę. * A Renegade Mage: Egzekwuj maga renegata w imieniu Gildii Magów. * A Fateful Song: Egzekwuj barda, który skomponował skandaliczną piosenkę o lokalnej szlachcie. * Unauthorized Absence: Odkryj miejsce pobytu zaginionego brata gildii. * A Knight without Honor: Egzekwuj rycerza, który odmówił ochronę damy. * Contract on a Mage: Egzekwuj członka Gildii Magów. * An Anonymous Job: Przeprowadź egzekucję w pałacu w regionie. * Concerns of a Noble: Pośredniczyć sukcesji w rodzinie szlacheckiej w najbardziej "klasyczny" sposób. * Taking on the Thieves Guild: Zabij członka wysokiej rangi Gildii Złodziei. * The Veteran: Egzekwuj weterana Wojny o Betony. Świątynie i Zakon Templariuszy Wszystkie zadania dla Świątyń. * The Healing: Znajdź lekarstwo dla śmiertelnie osoby chorej. * The Spook: Przeprowadź egzorcyzmy w nawiedzonym domu w regionie. * The Stolen Item: Znajdź i odzyskaj skradziony przedmiot ze świątyni. * An Errand: Dostarcz religijny przedmiot do kapłanki w pobliskim mieście. * The Haunted House: Przeprowadź egzorcyzmy w nawiedzonym domu w regionie. * The Heretic: Zajmij się heretykiem. * The Obsessed Child: Pomóż w egzorcyzmie oczywistej obsesji dziecka. * The Missing Scholar: Znajdź duchownego, który zaginął w lokalnym lochu. * The Insane Priest: Znajdź szalonego kapłana w miejscowym więzieniu i sprowadzić go z powrotem. * Hunt for Undead: Znajdź i zabij nieumarłego w lokalnym lochu. * The Cursed Weapon: Dostarcz przeklętą broń, którzy orkowie chcą do duchownego w lokalnym lochu. * The Expiatory Sacrifice: Zbierz składnik z lokalnego lochu. * A Delivery: Dostarcz przedmiot do postaci w pobliskim mieście. * The Relic: Odzyskaj świętą relikwię strzeżoną przez lisza. * The Rite of Atonement: Zbierz składnik z lokalnego lochu. * The Great Evil: Znajdź i odzyskaj obiekt wielkiego zła z lokalnego lochu. Szczególne zadania Świątyni * The Price of Knowledge: Zabij nocnego łowcy, który ukradł wiedzę ze Szkoły Julianosa. * Avenge the Dragons: Zabij członka Zakonu Godziny, który zaatakował święte smoki z Fundacji Akatosha. * The Desecrated Temple: Zabij likantropa, który zbezcześcił sanktuarium Świątyni Arkay'a. * Desired Artwork: Dostarcz jakieś cenne dzieło sztuki dla Rodu Dibella. * The Arm of Fury: Zabij zdrajcę Zakonu Kynaran. * A Powerful Spirit: Połóż na odpoczynek ducha nawiedzającego sanktuarium Życzliwości Mary. * A Special Plant: Podnieś roślinę dla uzdrowiciela Świątyni Stendarra. * The Bounty: Upoluj rozbójnika, który splądrował karawanę Rezolucji Zenithara. Zakony Rycerskie Wszystkie zadania dla Zakonów Rycerskich. * The Traitor: Egzekwuj zdrajcę zakonu. * The Hunter: Pozbądź miejscowych chłopów z potworem. * Trouble with Orcs: Zabij przywódcę lokalnej bandy orków. * The Infested House: Oczyść najbliższą rezydencję dla Zakonu Rycerskiego. * The Princess: Uratuj uprowadzoną księżniczkę. * Retribution: Przywróć honor porządku zabijając zdrajcę. * The Crazed Mercenary: Zabij oszalałego orka najemnika, który ma bardzo złe plany dla regionu. * More Trouble with Orcs: Zabij przwódcę bandy orków, który czyni nerwową populację regionalną. * Still More Trouble with Orcs: Zabij wielkiego mistrza z bandy orka, które zagraża lokalnym handlu. * Killing a Giant: Zabij giganta, który terroryzuje region. * The Exorcism: Wyegzorcyzmuj nawiedzoną nieruchomość dla lokalnej szlachty. * Eternal Rest: Zadbaj o nieumarłym przodku miejscowego szlachcica. * Invasion from Oblivion: Zatrzymaj rzekomą inwazję od zapomnienia. * The Dragonslayer: Zgładź dragonlinga żyjącego w miejscowym lochu. * The Artifact: Wyrusz na poszukiwanie legendarnego artefaktu. * The Army of Undead: Zniszcz Starożytny Lisz, który wychowuje armię nieumarłych. * The Lost Artifact: Zniszcz Starożytny Lisz i wyruszaj na opcjonalne zadanie do ujawnienia utraconego artefaktu. Kupcy i Gospodarze Możesz przypisać te zadania przez wszystkie NPC w cechowniach, świątyniach, tawernach itp. Jednak szanse na ich kupców i karczmarzy jest znacznie wyższa. Gdy pytasz o pracę w mieście, będziesz w końcu wskazał na NPC, który oferuje jedno z tych zadań. Po zakończeniu (lub niezaliczenia) tych zadań, można zyskać (lub stracić) reputacji z frakcji, do którego zleceniodawca należy, co nie musi być frakcją Kupców. Na przykład, jeśli członek Gildii Magów daje jedno z tych zadań, można zyskać/stracić reputację z Gildii Magów i jej frakcje stowarzyszone. Aby otrzymać jedną z tych zadań z dowolnego zleceniodawcy z frakcji, kliknij na przycisk rozmowy, natychmiast po raportowaniu do udanej wyprawy. * The Postman: Dostarcz list kompromitujący. * An Unexpected Journey: Uważaj na pułapki nakreślonego dla Ciebie. * The Exterminator: Oczyść lokalną rezydencję robaków. * The Assassin: Zabij byłego członka Mrocznego Bractwa. * The Duel: Reaguj na prowokację. * The Cure: Znajdź lekarstwo dla śmiertelnie chorej osoby. * The First Printing: Znajdź i wracaj z rzadką księgą. * The Delivery Boy: Dostarcz paczkę do osoby mieszkającego w mieście. * The Courier: Dostarcz paczkę do osoby w pobliskim mieście. * Missing Person Case: Znajdź miejsce pobytu osoby zaginionej. * The Escort: Osoba jest w rozpaczliwej potrzebie eskorty. * The Bodyguard: Zapewniaj bezpieczeństwo osobiste dla osoby. * The Riddle: Znajdź odpowiedź na zagadkę. * An Unexpected Journey Part II: Strzeż się jeszcze raz z pułapki nakreślonego dla Ciebie. * The Birthday Present: Otrzymaj prezent urodzinowy dla siostry lokalnej postaci. * Defamation: Zbadaj plotki rozprzestrzeniające o lokalnej postaci. * The Impostor: Obiecaj Chrysamere'a, jeśli ukończysz podobno proste zadanie. * The Abducted Child: Uratuj dziecko porwane przez Mroczne Bractwo. * The Matchmaker: Pomóż parze ślub, mimo wszystko. * The Mummy's Finger: Pozbądź błędną klątwę. * An Object Lesson: "Uwolnij" magiczny przedmiot z magazynu. * Counterfeit Gold: Odzyskaj niektóre fałszywe złota. * Smuggling: Przemyć kilka przemytów do lokalnego miasta. * Two Cowards: Stocz pojedynek jako zastępujący tchórza. * The Lost Child: Szukaj zaginionego dziecka. * A Mix-Up: Będziesz fałszywie oskarżony o kradzież klejnotów, musisz udowodnić swoją niewinność. * The Ransom: Okup osobę porwaną przez Gildię Złodziei. * A Rare Book: Znajdź i pobierz rzadką księgę z lokalnego lochu. * The Recompense: Przechwyć byłego partnera biznesowego o charakterze lokalnym. * To Assist the Fate: Upewnij się, że oszukujący kochanek dostaje co ona zasługuje. * Background Information: Otrzymaj kilka podstawowych informacji dotyczące burzy. * The Harpies' Nest: Oczyścić lokalny loch harpii i prawdopodobnie uratuje najemników. * A Noble's Debts: Szlachcic zniknął razem z główną fortuną. Szlachta Możesz dostać te zadania od niektórych (ale nie wszystkich) królów i wszyscy szlachcice, jak długo woją reputację ze szlachcicem jest wystarczająco wysoka. W szczególności, tylko następujące ludzie oferują Zadania Szlachty: Akorithi, Barenziah, Charvek-si, Eadwyre, Gothryd, Greklith, Lady Bridwell, Lady Northbridge, Lord Bridwell, Lord Darkworth, Lord K'avar, Lord Provlith, Lord Vhosek, Mobar i Mynisera. Pozostałe szlachty, które w taki czy inny sposób związany z Głównego Wątku, w ty, Cyndassa, może również zaoferować te, ale nie aż do uruchomienia Głównego Wątku jest zakończona. Jednak z nie załatanym plikiem zadania, to nigdy nie będzie możliwe, ponieważ start Głównego Wątku nigdy się nie skończy. Jednak z niezałatanych plików zadań, to nigdy nie będą możliwe, ponieważ uruchomienie Głównego Wątku nigdy się nie skończy. * Jewel Smuggling: Dostarcz klejnot do postaci w lokalnym mieście. * Contraband Trade: Dostarcz rubin do postaci w lokalnym mieście. * Gold Smuggling: Dostarcz trochę złota do postaci w lokalnym mieście. * The Evil Wizard: Znajdź i zabij złego czarodzieja w lokalnym lochu. * Deadly Diplomacy: Zabij potwora w lokalnym lochu do wzmocnienia więzi między szlachtą a jego sojusznikami. * The Heirloom: Odzyskaj pamiątkę skradzioną przez grupę orków. * Theft from a Temple: Znajdź i odzyskaj przedmiot sprzedany lokalnej świątyni. * The Procurer: Podnieś trochę biżuterii z niewiadomego pochodzenia. * Weapon Supply: Dostarcz broń do agenta szlachty. * Contraband Goods: Dostarcz niektóre przemyty szlachcie. * Smuggled Goods: Dostarcz niektóre przemyty towarzyszowi szlachty. * A Peace Offering: Dostarcz trochę biżuterii szlachcie. * Forgotten Equipment: Dostarcz magiczny przedmiot towarzyszowi szlachty. * The Fourth Man: Działaj jako dostawca dla szlachty. * A Special Substance: Dostarcz niektóre leki przyjacielowi szlachcica. * An Item on Loan: Zwróć wypożyczony przedmiot szlachcie. * A Rare Ingredient: Podnieś rzadki składnik dla szlachty. * The Temple of the Orcs: Znajdź i zabij szamana orków w lokalnym lochu. * The Heartless Daedra: Dostarcz serce Daedrotha do miejscowego alchemika. * Espionage Equipment: Dostarcz teleskop do szpiega szlachty, uzyskaj dalsze instrukcje od szpiega później. * The Emperor's Gift: Wykup pierścień zastawiony przez szlachtę. * The Mad Ripper: Wytrop mordercę znanego jako Szalony Rozpruwacz. * The Mad Butcher: Wytrop mordercę znanego jako Szalony Rzeźnik. * The Mad Slayer: Wytrop mordercę znanego jako Szalony Zabójca. * The Lost Sapphire: Odzyskaj szafir dla sojusznika szlachty. * Business with Orcs: Dostarcz orczy przedmiot skradziony z Orsinum do kontaktu ze szlachtą. * The Thieves Gang: Wymień cegłę złota dla magicznego przedmiotu - choć niektórzy złodzieje mają inne plany. * The Daedric Book: Dostarcz rzadką księgę do kontaktu ze szlachtą - choć niektóre Daedra chcą wziąć to od Ciebie. * Business with Vampires: Dostarcz święty przedmiot do kontaktu ze szlachtą - choć niektóre wampiry również chcą rzeczy. Sabaty Czarownic Wszystkie zadania dla Sabatów Czarownic. * The Libel: Odzyskaj dokument dla jednego z sabatu czarownic. * Public Relation: Eskortuj dziecko z powrotem do domu. * A Special Mixture: Dostarcz specjalny eliksir do lokalnej Gildii Magów. * Problems with Vampires: Zabij Starożytnego Wampira dla sabatu czarownic. * The Imprisoned Witch: Uwolnij i uratuj uwięzioną czarownicę. * A Rare Tome: Uzyskaj rzadki tom dla sabatu czarownic. * A Treacherous Gift: Dostarcz zdradziecki prezent do postaci w lokalnym mieście. * A Great Errand: Zbierz kilka składników z trzech lokalnych lochów. * An Expensive Purchase: Kup magiczny przedmiot dla sabatu czarownic od postaci w lokalnym mieście. * The Daedra's Heart: Odzyskaj serce Daedrotha żyjące w lokalnym lochu. Klany Wampirów Są to zadania dla postaci Wampira. Można dostać któryś z tych zadań po zamianie gracza w wampira. Wszystkie zadania są podane do gracza za pomocą listu. Można dostać te zadania przypadkowo od czasu do czasu, najwyraźniej jedno zadanie miesięcznie. * The Rite of Acceptance: Zabij członka mniejszego rodu, by udowodnić swoją lojalność wobec klanu wampirów. * The Vampire's Letter: Dostarcz list w imieniu swojego rodu wampirów. * Territorial Battles: Pozbądź starożytnego wampira od rywala rodu. * An Old Enemy: Pozbądź zaszczepiacza wampira z własnych. * Deadly Knowledge: Otrzymaj opracowania czarownika na wampiryzmie. * The Vampire Relic: Otrzymaj relikwię wampira z lokalnej Gildii Magów. * Intimidation: Przekonaj lokalnego władcy, aby zostać sojusznikiem dla Twojego rodu. * A Test of Determination: Zmierz się z Daedrą w lokalnym lochu, gdzie mieszka. * The Chaperone: Eskortuj BN wampira do innego BN wampira, który czeka w pobliskim mieście. * The Vanguard: W ramach przygotowań do planowanego spotkania wampira, oczyść lokalny loch likantropów. Lekarstwa Zadanie do wyleczenia się z Wampiryzmu lub Likantropii. * Lekarstwo na Wampiryzm: Znajdź lekarstwo na wampiryzm. * Lekarstwo na Likantropię: Znajdź lekarstwo na likantropię. Zadania Daedr Wszystkie zadania dla książąt Otchłani. * Zadanie Azury: Zabij kapłana dla kochanki świtu i zmierzchu. * Zadanie Boethiaha: Zabij maga zbrojnego dla daedrycznego księcia Boethiaha. * Zadanie Clavicusa Złośliwego: Zabij wilkołaka dla Clavicusa Złośliwego. * Zadanie Hermaeusa Mory: Egzekwuj szlachcica dla daedrycznego księcia mądrości i wiedzy, Hermaeusa Mory. * Zadanie Hircyna: Zapoluj na dzikołaka dla daedrycznego księcia Hircyna. * Zadanie Malacatha: Egzekwuj uwodziciela Daedr dla Malacatha. * Zadanie Mehrunesa Dagona: Zabij Mroźne Daedra dla Mehrunesa Dagona, daedrycznego księcia zniszczenia. * Zadanie Mephali: Zabij szlachcica dla daedrycznej Lady Mephali. * Zadanie Meridii: Zabij maga dla Daedrotha Lady Meridii. * Zadanie Molaga Bala: Zabij maga, który spowodował gniew Molag Bala. * Zadanie Namiry: Zabij starożytnego wampira dla Lady Namiry. * Zadanie Nocturnala: Zadbaj o złośliwe rzucanie czaru dla Lady Nocturnal, kochanki Nocy. * Zadanie Peryite'a: Pozbądź się starożytnego wampira dla daedrycznego księcia Peryite'a. * Zadanie Sanguine'a: Wybaw daedrycznego księcia Sanguine'a od burzliwego kapłana. * Zadanie Sheogoratha: Daedryczny książę szaleństwa chce zaprosić maga bitewnego na herbatę. * Zadanie Vaernimy: Pozbądź się lisza, który nie podoba Lady Vaernimy. Podmioty zadań Pięć "podmiotów zadania" można znaleźć wśród całości zadań. Te "podmioty" składają się z pojedynczego pliku zadania-binarnego lub pojedynczego pliku zadania-tekstowego. W każdym razie, te zadania nie mogą zostać odtworzone. Czasami jeden z tych zadań jest wybrany zgodnie z zasadami, które są stosowane przy okazji zadań do postaci gracza. Jednak z powodu tego, że odpowiedni plik zadania nie istnieje, gra nie może być kontynuowana, ponieważ będzie prowadzić do przeciążenia gry. Może to zostać wyeliminowane po ponownym uruchomieniu DOS-Boxa lub restarcie spod DOS-OS. Następujące podmioty zadania istnieją: * 80C00Y00 (plik binarny) – alternatywa dla zadania Malacatha, oczywiście zawiera te same dane co standardowe zadanie. * A0C00Y04 (plik binarny) – oczywiście zawiera te same dane co zadanie Impostor. * M0B40Y04 (plik tekstowy) – zawiera ten sam tekst zadania co zadanie Fighters Lich. * N0C00Y01 (plik binarny) – zawiera dane niedokończonego zadania Banish Daedra dla niebędących członkami Gildii Magów. * R0C40Y23 (plik binarny) – zawiera takie same dane co zadanie Daedric Book i ma także złą lokalizację Skeffington Coven. en:Quests (Daggerfall) es:Misiones (Daggerfall) ru:Квесты (Daggerfall) Kategoria:Daggerfall: Zadania